


Lunar Pack

by LilithOrian



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Stiles, Derek Tries, F/M, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Scott is a Bad Friend, Scott is a Failwolf, Scott is a Good Friend, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Has Nightmares, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Stiles Passes out, Stiles Stilinski Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Stiles has a secret pack, Stiles need love, Unfinished, not to bad angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithOrian/pseuds/LilithOrian
Summary: Post-Nogitsune Story line.Stiles is working on keeping himself alive, while his pack, the McCall pack is slowly "pushing" him away. Stiles spends more time with a pack outside of Beacon Hills, that is hiding themselves in fear of the McCall pack. Stiles PTSD from the Nogitsune is draining him, but his best friend doesn't even know. What happens when a monster forces the two packs to meet and Stiles is caught in the middle?





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles bounded through the woods, remembering the training he had. He ran almost as fast as his four legged wolf friends. But the Kamikaze trailed closely.

Two days earlier.

3rd Person PoV*

“So it’s causing a major drought until what? It sucks the life out of Beacon Hills?” Malia asked.

“Seems like it” Lydia said.

Outside Stiles had parked his Jeep and was on his way up to the loft.

He opened the metal door and jogged inside. Scott, Isaac, Derek, Malia, Jackson, Erica, Body, and Lydia all looked up at the door.

“Oh...hey Stiles” Scott stuttered. Stiles gave him a weird look.

“You seemed surprised” Stiles said.

“We didn’t think you were coming” Malia blustered.

Erica stepped in her foot.

She groaned loudly.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Stiles asked.

“You weren’t invited” Malia continued, unaware she was doing anything wrong.

“Oh...I didn’t know this was in invite only thing, I mean we have a pack pack meeting every two week on Saturday from four to seven” Stiles smiled raising an eyebrow.

“No there from noon to seven” Malia said still very confused.

“Malia! Stop talking!” Scott yelled through closed teeth.

“What?” Stiles asked.

Derek could smell the anger radiating off of Stiles.

Scott stood up straight and walked over to him.

“Yeah, it used to be from four to seven, but with this new monster lately, we made it longer” Scott tried to explain.

“And what you just forgot to tell me?! Forgot to tell the weak little human in your wonder pack?! If you didn't want me around you could have just told me, Jesus!” he yelled storming out.

“Stiles!” Scott yelled. But Stiles had thrown the door closed behind him. In the hallway the pack could hear him whisper, “I've got a pack waiting for me at home”.

Everyone turns to the confused Malia.

“What’d I say?!” She asked. Scott groaned.

Stiles ran to his jeep, both disspointed and thankful that no one followed him.

Thankful because he knew he was going to cry, but sad because it just proved how much they didn’t care about him. That was the thought that pushed him over the edge. He started crying little tears at first. Then as he drove to his house, the tears started flowing more. He ran into his house, thanking god that no one was home, ran to his room and got a bag with some sleep and day clothes in it and running clothes.

He angrily walked to the kitchen and wrote a note for his father saying he was “staying with Ray for a night or two, don't tell anyone. Im pissed”

He knew his father would let the note tell him everything he needed. And John was fine with him staying the night with Ray. Both the Stilinski men knew that Ray was Stiles little sister. Stiles grabbed his book and school work off the table, into his bag and ran back out to his Jeep. He started his car and sped.

Stiles PoV*

“I can't let them catch my scent and follow me. Can't let them find Ray” I mumbled to myself.

I drove past the dinner, getting out for a minute to establish a scent trail. Then I got back in my Jeep. I drove around and through winding streets. I was mostly trying to clear my clouded head. I eventually stopped at the library where I dropped my homemade stink bombs I kept in the back of my Jeep in case we ever need to hid our scent from wolves.

I got in my Jeep and drive north, opposite of the persevere. I knew I didn’t need to text Ray. When I’m lost, I know I’ll always have a home with her. And Aurora and Badger were they for a week a two.

I sped out of town, tears streaming down my face. I know I can be real with Ray and Aurora and Badger. The never judge me. They encourage crying, and vulnerability under the packs protection, not just with me. They're feral wolves. Which to them means, doing what they want, when they want, with who they want. Ray still goes to school but every night she sleeps in the woods and hunts for most of her food. Aurora and Badger live in the forest.

They don’t go to school, they don’t have a house. They run. They travel all across the us, Canada, Mexico. They’ve even gone as far as Belize. They run as wolves, spending more of their time in their animal form rather than their human one. I can’t blame them. They have no families, all three orphans. Ray’s the only one with permanent residence, with her adoptive parents. But there straight up hippies. They spend most of their time in Oregon, mostly coming home on the weekends. But we make it work. We made our pack work. I tried to dry my eyes as I drove.

I heard my phone buzz. I hadn't looked at it since I put all of the McCall pack numbers on silent. I felt bad, but they didn't want me. It was a text from my dad.

“Stiles I dropped by the house to see if you wanted early dinner and got your note. Son, please be careful and be safe. Text me when you get there and before you go to sleep, maybe a call tomorrow when you feel better, I love you” It read.

This only made me cry more. I pulled off to the side of the abandoned road to text him back safely.

“I will” Is all I said.

I saw dozens of texts and missed class from the pack, especially Scott. But I honestly didn’t feel like dealing with it. I put my phone in the seat next to me. I cleared my eyes and went on driving.

I arrived at Ray’s house. She was standing at her driveway. Black jeans and a dark red long sleeved turtleneck shirt to cover all her scars and tattoos. I parked my Jeep and Jumped out. I ran to her and let her catch me as I fell to the ground and burst into tears. Her black bangs bounced as we fell together. I started balling, not caring if anyone else heard or saw.

She knew not to speak. Not a single word. She knew just how to give someone privacy while still being there. I sobbed relentlessly. I couldn’t breathe, my lungs were so tight. When Ray noticed she took me inside.

She guided me through the door and closed it, making sure to lock it. Badger and Aurora moved from off the couch into the middle of the living room. I started having a panic attack; which was strange because I don’t normally have them here. I couldn’t calm my breathing at all. Ray knew what to do. She lied me down on the couch and took of my shoes.

She took off all her clothes, but her body was covered by bandage wrappings that covered her privates and her back and shoulders while still leaving her stomach exposed. She stood over me. Badger stood there in jeans; shirtless. Aurora wore just her bra and baby blue boxer briefs.

“Turn off the lights and draw the curtains. Put in a soft record and let it play on low, almost silenced. Then shift and stand guard until it’s over” Ray commanded her pack.

They immediately moved. Ray turned to me.

“I’m going to shift and then perform deep pressure therapy on you, is that alright?” She asked.  
She knew it was but she always made sure.

I couldn’t really do anything but nod. She shifted and lied down on my chest and hips, helping to ground me and control my breathing. That was the last thing I remember before I fainted.

Scott's PoV*

I walked past the diner.

“Wait...here” I said, walking into it's parking lot.  
I sniffed around.

“Okay He was definitely here” I said.

“How’d you know he’s be by here?” Derek asked.

I gave him a dumb fuck face.

“He’s my best friend, I know Stiles” I said.

“He stopped here, but just for a moment…” Derek said very confused.

I groaned.

“He know's following him. He’s leaving us a trail” I said.

“Well let’s follow it, it’s bound to lead us somewhere” Derek suggested. I nodded and we ran off, following the scent of my brother.

Stiles PoV*

I groaned and felt the wait if a wolf on my chest. I knew of only one wolf that would be lying calmly on my chest. I ran my hands into her white fur and squeezed. She whimpered sweetly.

I opened my eyes. I was the only two legged person in the room.

“How is everyone?” I smiled sleepily.

Ray let out a tiny woof.

“Can I get up?” I asked.

Ray faltered for a minute. Then she climbed off me and onto the ground. She shifted into her human and held her hand out for me. I nodded and took it.

“What happened?” I asked sitting up.

“You tell us” Ray said.

She’s always said this. It was a way to ground me.

I nodded.

“Scott’s been having longer pack meetings, and he told me they were three hours when they were seven. He’s been lying to me. I knew it was just a matter of time before he left me behind!” I yelled. I threw my hands to my face.

I felt Ray climb into my lap, straddling my hips. It would be weird if it were someone outside this pack. But these guys weren’t, they are my pack.

“I don’t know why he did that, but Stiles…you can’t let this affect how you see yourself. You're too good for that pack, your too important to be left behind. To us...your pack. Your family” she said hugging me.

“You're too important to us for us to lose you” Aurora said. Badger stood on his two legs.

“I don't know what I would do without you Stiles, you're my only guy friend, and I need that, I need you. I don't want any other” Badger said. This only brought on more of my tears.

“We don't know why they did what they did, but it doesn't really matter...you're here stiles, and I promise, we will protect you” Ray said.

I nodded and started crying.

I guess I was starting to fade back into a panic attack because Ray was using her alpha voice on me with red eyes saying “Stiles, come back to me”. She said it in a soft but demanding voice. I hummed in response.

“Stiles?” she asked.

“yeah…”I said tiredly.

“Where are you right now?” She asked.

“I’m at Ray’s house…” I said.

“What can you see?” She asked.

At that moment I realized I couldn't really see anything but clouds. I focused. Rays face appeared, along with her pale, built, body, with Aurora and Badger.

“I’m with you, Aurora and Badger” I said.

“What can you hear?” She asked.

I focused on the sound around me. I kept my head forward.

“I hear...the soft scratching of the record player, though it’s not playing any music. I can hear the air conditioner working. And I can hear the robin outside in the feeder” I said.

Ray turned her head to the window. On the bird feeder, was a little Red Robin.

“Stiles you're doing so well, your senses are getting more powerful. Well done” Ray praised. I smiled and hummed.

“Stiles, are you all here?” Ray asked.

“Yeah” I said completely coming back to the world.

I could tell everyone was worried.

“Thanks guys” I said.

“You don’t need to thank us, you’ve done the same” Aurora said.

“But you very welcome” Ray continued.

I thought for a moment. Then I decided. This is where I want to be. I want to be in this pack.

“I want the pack tattoo” I said.

Ray leaned back in surprise.

“What?” Badger asked.

“I want the pack tattoo you all have it, I want one” I said.

“You want yours” Ray corrected.

I nodded shyly.

“Stiles are you sure this is something you want? Tattoos are permanent” Ray said.

“Oh really? I didn’t know that” I said sarcastically.

Ray smiled.

“Yes, this is what I want. I've been saving my money for it and I've been thinking about it for a while. I want to belong by this pack” I said with careful wording.

Ray got off of me. She held out both her hands for me. I took them both and stood up.

She stood straight and with her alpha eyes and long teeth, she asked in an alpha's voice,  
“Mieczyslaw ‘Stiles’ Stilinski, I welcome you with open arms to join the lunar pack. We are rouge, we are wild. We live how we choose, with whom we choose. For a long time now, you have been my faithful beta. Now I welcome you to state your claim to this pack. If you accept, will you know loyalty like never before. You will know love unconditionally. You will know strength in yourself. And weakness with others. Do you accept?” Ray asked.

“I do” I sad.

She smiled and bowed her head to me.

“Welcome Stiles” she said pulling me into a hug.

“We can get your tattoo whenever you like, and we shall have a celebration on the next full moon in just over a week. You may not be a wolf, but you damn well can run with them” she said.

I squeezed her tighter. Then Aurora and Badger wrapped her arms around us. I tried turning them to let them know they were just as loved.  
We stayed like that for a minute. Then Ray stepped back and howled loudly. Then Aurora. Then Badger. I finally felt like it was the right time. And even though I was no wolf, and my howl wasn’t as really sounding, I howled. And it was strong. It was right.

Scotts PoV*

I as we arrived at the library I felt my chest tighten.

“Did you feel that?” I asked Derek.

“Sort of” He said.

“What was it?” I asked.

“Not sure, felt it a few times before” He said.

I nodded. The feeling went away.

I continued trying to find the scent, but it seemed like it just disappeared.

“Where'd it go?” I asked.

“Its like it just ended, it stinks” Derek said.

Then I remembered.

“Stiles keeps stink bombs in his jeep, incase we even needed to hide our scent. He knew we would eventually find him, so he sent us on a wild goose chase” I said.

“Wow, that's….smart” Derek admitted.

“Well what now?” I asked.

“I’m not sure. I don't think Stiles would up and take off with telling his father where he was going, they’re too close” Derek said.

“But we already checked by this house. The sheriff had left just before we got there, but I didn't smell anything off, did you?” I asked.

“No, that's why I think he knows where Stiles is, Stiles scent was fresh there. He father would know if something was wrong” Derek said.

“You're right, I’ll call him” I said. I pulled out my phone and called the sheriff.

“Hello?” he answered.

“Hey Mr. Stilinski, do you where Stiles is right about now?” I asked in a light tone.

He didn't answer, but I could tell he was making an annoyed face.

“Stiles is somewhere safe. But right now I think he just needs some time” then man said, a silent command in his voice.

“He told you?” I asked.

“Told me he was pissed, but he was safe somewhere” John said.

“Just give him some times. Man deserves his space” he continued.

“You're right...thanks i guess” I said.

“Don't mention it Scott” he said before he hung up. I pulled my phone of my face.

“So we just wait until he cools down?” I asked.

“Its for the better” Derek said.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles PoV*

“Hey I’ll be right back, I told my dad I would text him when I got here” I said.

“Okay, bring your stuff in” Ray said.

“Yup” I called back before sliding out the door.

I walked to my car and grabbed phone and my bag.

“Got here safe and sound” I texted to my dad.

“Okay, I just got a call from Scott asking about you. I just told him to give you space. I guess he was looking for you” He texted back.

“Thanks dad” I said.

“Of course kid” he sent back.

I smiled and put my phone in my back pocket. I walked back inside.

“We’re thinking of going for a run, do you want to come?” Badger asked.

“Can you do that tattoo first?” I asked Ray.

She smiled.

“Yes” she said.

“Great, What do I need to do?” I asked.

“First tell me if you want me to do it or someone else. Ill do it for free of course. Then machine done or hand poked?” She asked.

“Well I definitely want you to do it. How did you get yours done?” I asked.

“Hand poked” she said.

“I really like yours, I’ll do hand poked, what else?” I asked.

“You need to eat, do that while I get ready” she said.

I nodded and walked into the kitchen. Ray walked into her bedroom.

“You excited about your first tattoo?” Aurora asked.

“Yeah, little nervous, but...I need this” I said. I opened the fridge, which was mostly empty besides for scraps of raw meat.

“Okay there is nothing humanly edible in here” I said.

I opened the freezer and found some waffles.

“Oh, waffles” I said.

I pulled them out and threw them in the toaster.

“I’m excited for the full moon, finally you'll be celebrating with us” Badger smiled.

“Yeah, so am I. But we have to be carefully. I don't want anything happening with the McCall pack” I said. The words fell painfully of my tongue.

“Of course, beta” Badger bowed.

I smirked.

“You know, you can still be with that pack, if this all gets worked out. You can have two packs” Aurora said.

“I know, but I still wanted to be claimed by this one” I said.

Aurora and Badger smiled widely. The waffles popped out of the toaster. I recharged for them and started wolfing them down.

“I'm ready whenever you are Stiles” Ray called out from her bedroom.

We all walked into her bedroom. It was kinda small and narrow. She has her bed fitting form one wall to the next in front of a large square bay window where she had set up ink and a needle and thick piece of birch wrapped together in thick black duck tape. Her room also smelled of incense and had countless crystals and book everywhere. Aurora and Badger sat on the ground. I walked and sat down on Ray’s bed.  
I started getting a little nervous. Ray turned to me.

“How about I do one of the one’s Aurora’s been wanting, to show you, you’ve never seen me do one” She said.

I looked at Aurora.

She smiled.

“I've been wanting to get one done” She said. We traded places. I sat next to Badger.

“Do you still have the sketch?” Aurora asked.

Ray pulled out a folder.

She held up a sticker with a rose encased in triangles on it.

Aurora smiled and took of her bra.

No one cared.

I knew these wolves and there nude tendencies.

Aurora relaxed and let Ray stick the tattoo stencil between her breasts.

“Okay stiles why don't you come here and watch me, Badger you can shift and sit and Aurora feet” Ray said.

Badger got up first, sliding off his jeans and getting down on his four paws. His brown and golden fur reflexed the light coming through the window. The clouds barely let any through.

He climbed on to the bed and sat at his mates feet. I sat next to Ray as she dipped the needle into the dye.

“So it won't take nearly as much time when I do it on you since the design is much smaller” She said.

“And all I’ll do is…” She trailed off as she poked into Aurora skin.

I could hear the needle coming in and out of her skin. After a while Ray had finished the petals of the rose and moved to the stem.

“Hey I'm gonna out on a record. I guess its a good thing you DON'T have to burn her skin for the tattoo to take, or this would be much less fun.” I said.

Ray chuckled.

“I still can't believe they didn't know about blessed ink; also play something calm” She said.

I walked over to the corner of the room, taking a record with a purple label on it, meaning clam.

“You know I've never been to any other house with a record player in each room” I said as I put a track on.

“I know...could you grab my Vape while you’re up, it's on my incense table” she asked.

“Cannabis?” I asked.

“No” she said.

I grabbed her black marble mod off the table. I pushed the button and took a puff. I don't Vape too much, but when I do it's not cannabis or tobacco, and only with Ray.

“Here” I said, releasing the smoke.

“We can share” She giggled.

“Is that, blue jolly rancher?” I asked, tasting the smoke.

“Yup, nice one” she said, continuing to tattoo Aurora.

I smiled and sat with my head against the bed. We all continued to talk, Badger coming back to human form to laughed with us. I laughed and smiled.

After a few hours of the poking, Aurora was finished. And I started doing more Kamikaze research.

“That the monster we need to deal with?” Badger asked.

“Yup, a nasty, sucks the life out of the earth around. It will eventually kill itself, but not before it destroys an environment, and we can't wait that long” I said.

“Well do you know how to kill it?” Ray asked.

“No, but we know that it can only be brought to visibility by a feral wolf, which is lucky since I have three with me” I laughed.

“We’re behind you brother, all the way” Badger said.

 _Brother_.

“Yup, whatever we can do to help out home” Ray said.

“Well can you start by helping me with the research?” I asked.

Ray smiled. Everyone grabbed a book from my bag and started reading immediately. Usually the researcher was left to me. It helps.

We spent hours on research. Ray commanding us to take small breaks every once and awhile.

Eventually the clock on my computer read 12 o clock.

Ray closed her book, along with mine and said, “that's enough for tonight”.

“Are you sure? We’re so close” I argued.

She donned her alpha eyes.

“What have we learned about our enemy today?” She asked me.

“That it can be drawn out by a feral spirit. And to be killed it has to be stabbed with a knife or sword blessed and cleansed with white sage” I said.

“Which I have. I have white sage, I know how to do a blessing and Charlie's sword will be more than sharp enough to do the job” she smiled.

“I'm so glad you're adopted mom likes Japanese culture” I smiled.

She grabbed my hand and handed me my pjs.

“You can change here or in the bathroom whichever you prefer” She said.

I didn't know everything about feral werewolf culture, but I knew undressing in front of the pack was a sign of trust.  
I took of my shirt and replaced it with a tank top. I knew even though the Fall temperatures would be cold, I knew I'll be kept warm. I only show my full arms around this pack. I love my friends in the McCall pack, but they're always sizing themselves up. and It definitely helped that Ray wasn't standing and watching me. I took off my pants and put on my sweats.  
I put my day clothes in my bag. I followed Ray into her bedroom. Badger and Aurora were already shirted and waiting on her bed. I took my phone from off the table and texted my Dad goodnight. Then I completely silenced it. Ray kneeled down and let her white fur ruffle. She nodded her head over to the bed. I smiled and walked over to the record player, setting my favorite sleeping track under the needle. I smiled softly and climbed in the middle of the bed. They wolves immediately surrounded me. Aurora’s deep red fur glistened in the moonlight. She lied across my legs and to my side. Badger lied to the left of me, across from Aurora, his head facing my feet. And Ray lied curled up under my head, her stomach acting as my pillow. I preferred mine from home, but this is good too. I smiled and sank happily on to the bed.

I am home.

Scotts PoV*

“I'm still worried, he’s answering my calls or texts, and we can't find him anywhere” I groaned.

“He needs time. He’s hurt, he was lied to by his best friend” Derek said.

“Yeah but!” I said.

Derek raised an eyebrow. I sat down on the loft floor.

“I just didn't want him to worry. After the Nogitsune I thought he would need some rest” I said.

"of course he does. But now he feels like he’s not important” Derek said.

“But he is!” I yelled.

“You don't need to tell me that, you need to tell him that” Derek said.

I sighed.

“When I find him, I will” I said.

“Good, but right now we need to take care of the Kamikaze” Derek said. I nodded.

We stayed up for hours, until I could barely keep my head up.

“You need some sleep” Derek said. He got up and grabbed his eyes.

“Come on” he said.

“NO, gotta find how to…” I trailed off.

Derek picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

“Okay” he said.

He carried me to his car and drove me to my house. Once we got there he knocked loudly on the door. I could hear mom running to the door.

She flung it open.

“Uh...hello” she said tiredly.

“Yeah, Hi. I've got your son” Derek smiled politely as he threw me back over his shoulder and passed me to my mom.

“He's tired, he’s been working really hard. Make sure he gets some rest please” Derek asked.

“Uh, yeah, of course. Thanks for bringing him home” She said.

Derek smiled and turned around.

Mom closed the door.

“Okay honey, let's get you to bed” She said, turning to take me up the stairs.

“Mom....I messed up” I slurred.

“What do you mean honey?” she asked.

“I lied to Stiles, I tried to help him but it backfired. Now he ran off but he's safe, his dad told me so. But he won't answer me” I said, a tear rolling down my face.

“Oh honey I'm sorry. Just give him time, he’s right to be angry, I imagine he doesn't feel to good right now, but he’ll forgive you. You mean to much to him” she said, setting me down in my bed and kissed my head.

“Goodnight my beautiful boy” She said. She left my room and turned off the light. I couldn't help but fall into a deep sleep.

~The next day~

I woke up and immediately checked my phone to see if Stiles had texted me back. He hadn't.

I sighed and threw on some clothes.

I walked down stairs.

“Still no word from stiles?” Mom asked.

“Nope, I have to go back to Derek’s today to figure out the Kamikaze situation, we found out how to find the thing but we can't figure out how to kill it” I said, pouring myself orange juice.

“How do you find it?” I asked.

“Well that's the hard part….it has to find you. Then even if it does find you, it stays invisible making it impossible to see except to a feral spirit” I said sitting at the table next to her.

“What do you mean feral?” She asked.

“I mean, we need need to find someone, a wolf or a changeling who lives as a wild animal. A feral wolf” I said.

“Well what about Malia?” she asked.

I opened my eyes widely.

“Mom you're a genius!” I yelled sprinting out the door to Derek’s.

When I got there Derek was still sleeping as I slammed his door behind me, I ran up to his bedroom and screamed “I know how to see it!” as loudly as I could.

Derek attacked me.

He lunged at me and threw me to the ground, landing on top of me. Red eyes and claws sprouted.  
Once he realized it was me he calmed down. He let his head fall.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” he asked.

“Sorry” I said.

I noticed he was completely naked.

“Um Derek?” I asked.

“Hmm?” he mumbled.

I looked at the ceiling and pointed at him.

“Oh sh-!” he said jumping off me.

I got up and turned around.

“Yeah, uh so I know how to see the Kamikaze” I said.

“How?” He asked. I heard him shuffle around.

“Malia, she was feral, she might still be feral enough to see it” I said.

Derek stopped.

“Good point, I'll give her a call and we can go hunting for it tonight” he said.

“Not we can't not unless we can figure out how to kill it” I said.

“Right” Derek said.

“You decent?” I asked.

“Yes” he huffed.

I turned around.

“Lets just...never talk about that” I said.

“Agreed” he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles PoV*

I woke up to only two wolves keeping me warm. I gently slid out from the pile and stood up. I looked through a window and saw Ray, sitting out in her garden in her wolf. She was big. Bigger than any wolf I’d ever seen. The morning sun made her white fur almost orange.

Then soft breeze blew her fur back. I smiled and opened the door to stand with her. I walked around the house into the garden. I sat next to her. We were silent for a long while.

“You know, I don’t know what they'll do if they find you. They might force you out of here” I said. She transformed. She started signing to me.

Ray didn’t speak in front of other humans or people she didn’t trust. She had been taught that way.

“Stiles, I love you, but if they come for me, for your pack, I will fight. But the question is, who will you fight for?” She signed. I didn’t even have to think.

“You. Your pack. My pack. Because if they want to kick you out. It’s because they think you're a threat. You're not. Our pack is barely even all here all the time. I know they won't make you leave” I signed back.

She nodded contently. “Now as for this KAMIKAZE” she said, taking a long time to finger spell Kamikaze.

“Yes, we need to take care of that soon” I signed back. “How? What is your plan?” she asked. I blinked.

“You sure you want my plan?” I asked. She smiled and nodded. “Well, I say we take a walk through the woods, I'll carry the sword while you three travel on foot- paws” I said.

My hands started cramping up. “Can we speak my hands are cramping, out of practice” I signed.

She laughed and nodded.

“We go out and try to find it, we can have Badger and you go north and east and I can go with Aurora, west and south. That way, if we encounter the Kamikaze, each group can fight it off until we get to the others position and-” I said, but was cut off when Ray raising her hand innocently.

“Was I rambling…” I asked, looking down.

“What no Stiles your plan is brilliant, it's amazing. I just had a question” She smiled.

I perked back up.

“Why did you choose the groups like you did?” She asked.

“Well, Badger is the omega. Not bad in any way, just means he’s more likely to get a little freaked out or overwhelmed. But he’s great at following orders, so with his alpha there, it’s the best combo for an efficient team. And for Aurora and I...Aurora is an amazing tracker. She’ll be able to keep on its scent if we can catch one. But she does have a tendency to get distracted or bit off more than she can chew, so I’ll be there to make sure we run when we need to” I said.

“Brother, your amazing” She said.

I blushed.

“Stiles, look at me” she said, bringing my face so that our eyes met.

“Say it” she said.

This was something she had done many times before. I tried to look down.

“Stiles” She growled, eyes red.

“Say it” she commanded.

“Im amazing” I whispered.

“Come on, louder, you need to believe it” She said.

“Im amazing!” I yelled with a laugh.

“Yes, you are!” She laughed.

This was enough to wake the sleeping wolves inside. The gave happy woofs. I got up and walked inside. Ray followed. The rest of the morning was filled with laughter and food. I cooked myself some of the deer meet in the fridge and got some fruit from the apple and orange tree in the yard.

As Ray changed her bandages and Aurora and badger took a bath together, where I heard some pretty poorly muffled moans, I presume they did other things than wash off, I threw some of the meat onto the garden ground where there was a patch of clean soft grass.

“Breakfast!” I called out to the pack.

Ray ran out, completely re-bandages.

Then Aurora and Badger came out slightly clothes with Aurora in boxer briefs and wraps over her breast and Badger in boxers.

“That enough meat?” I asked.

“Yes, thank you” Ray said.

She lied on her stomach and began eating; the couple soon joined her. They stayed human while they ate from the ground, something they didn't do much. I sat at the garden table and ate my food.

“I want to go on that run in a couple of hours. Want to see if I can keep up” I said.

Ray turned to me.

“That sounds great, you've been doing so well. You're already faster than most humans and can run almost as fast as us. Damn, you can almost run as fast as a werewolf” Ray laughed.

I smiled and kept eating. Soon we were finished. The wolves faces were covered in blood.

“Wash up okay? You look crazy” I said.

They smiled. We walked inside. While they washed up I decided to look at my phone before the run. If I get even more pissed, than I can just run it off. I walked into Ray’s room and slumped down on her mattress. I colored up with some of the blankets. First I checked my dads.

“How you feeling today?”

“Are you okay? Are you safe?”

“You're not awake yet”

“Shoot me a text when you get these Stiles”

I smiled.

“Hey dad, I'm fine. I feel a lot better. Still angry but I'm checking my phone” I texted him.

I then went to check the few I got from Derek. I was surprised when I saw how many there were.

“Stiles where’d you go?”

“Stiles get back here”

“Stiles come back and stop being dramatic”

I almost put my phone down, but then I saw the next few. “Stiles, come back and lets talk”

“Are you at least safe!?”

“Stiles, text me back you asshole”

“Stiles let me know you're safe”

“Stiles come on, now I’m worried”

“Stiles I've had enough. I'm really worried now, please answer me”

_Please_. I sighed.

“Derek, I'm fine. Im safe. Don't look for me I'm alright. Im angry, and I need some time. I need some space” I texted back.

Almost immediately, before I could even look through other texts I got a reply.

“Fine...as long as you text me every few hours saying you're physically okay” I grumbled.

“Maybe” I texted back.

And that was it. I moved on to Lydia’s texts.

There were many. She asked if I was safe, If I was mad at her or Scott, or if I was with my dad. I sent her a simple text. “Im safe, need space”.

Then..I got to Scott. And there were hundreds. There were so many. So many saying he was sorry. He was just trying to let me rest, that I meant so much to him. Even though I was still hurt I couldn't let him think something had happened to me.

“I'm fine. Im safe. But I'm angry. Give me time. Give me space” I said.

Immediately I got an answer.

“Whatever you need. I'll be here when you're ready” He said.

I sighed and put my phone down. Ray walked in. We looked at each other for a moment. She smiled weakly. A tears rolled down my cheek. She walked over to me.

“Stiles, you're about to pass about” She said.

“Oh…sorry about the run” I said.

“Don't worry about it” She said. She slumped me down.

“You haven't taken your meds have you?” She asked. I shook my head.

“Stiles, even though it's just ADHD medication, you still need to be consistent. You're more susceptible to blackouts if you aren't” She said.

I started feeling woozy.

“Do you want a guard?” She asked.

“No” I whimpered.

“Stiles, I’m going to shift and then perform deep pressure therapy on you, is that alright?” She asked.

I could only nod. She lied my flat on my back, legs out straight and lied on my chest.

Then I saw black. When I woke up, Ray pulled up her furry little head.

“Whats up?” I asked. She smiled and lied back down. I noticed how quiet the house was.

“Where’s Aurora and Badger?” I asked.

Ray shifted and sat at the edge of the bed.

“They wanted to run, so I instructed them to only run northeast, away from the preservation” she said. I hummed and closed my eyes. “I'm still tired” I said. “Than sleep, I'll do some meditation. Just rest brother” She said.

She pulled a blanket over me.

“Thanks...sister” I said.

She smiled and kissed my head. I soon fell back asleep. I didn't dream much, but the dream I did have was a normal strange. Except the part where Aurora and Badger ran into a tunnel.

That was... _weird_.

I woke to see Ray meditating at her table. I looked out the window to see the sun was already low in the sky.


	4. Chapter 4

Did I sleep all day?

“Yes you did” I heard Ray say.

I turned to her. Her eyes were closed and she had her hands placed around her knees. 

“Did I say that out loud?” I asked.

“No, I just know how you think” she said, eyes still closed. The smoke of the incense danced around her. I looked deeper into it. The I started feeling weird.

My stomach felt off. My bones felt tight. 

“Something's wrong” I said.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

I thought for a moment.

“Aurora and Badger” I whispered.

Ray’s eyes opened wide.

She turned to me.

“Can you drive?” she asked quickly.

“Yup” I said jumping up.

“I’ll lead” she said. I grabbed my phone and ran out of the room.

Ray blew out the candles and followed me. She threw off the harlem pants she had put on at some point.

I ran to me car and jumped in. She ran to the window beside me. I rolled it down. Her eyes were red and her claw stretched out.

“Follow the main back road out of town to the northeast. When I catch a scent I’ll run in front of the car. Trail me. And go fast, don't worry, I'll run fast. Just keep driving. We need to find them before it gets too dark” She said. 

I nodded at sped out of the driveway. I watched as Ray jumped and shifted midair, running into the forest.

I took off down the northeast rode. 

I knew I didn't need to worry about the cops, there’s never anyone on the road. 

I drove on and on.

 

\------------------------------

 

I started getting worried. I thought about picking up my phone and calling Scott. Asking him for help tracking down my lost pack. 

Then Ray darted onto the road. She looked about at me for only a second before taking off down the road. I sped up. Soon her adrenaline wore out and we had to slow down a bit; but not much.  
Soon enough we pulled off to the side of the road. Ray hollowed. In her wolf form it was louder, the sound traveling farther.

We waited for a second. Then we heard a howl in response. It was pained and scared. We took off running. I was barefoot so it hurt a little. But I didn't care. I kept up with Ray. I faltered a little, but not to much. She ran at full speed. I started getting tired, but she was still in my line of sight. Soon we reached a grassy clearing. Ray stood up.

“Where are they!?” she asked. I looked around. I noticed a small drop of the hill. I walked over.

Under the tiny cliff was a cave. It was shallow and small, but inside was a sleeping red wolf. And a brown and blonde wolf standing over her. 

“Badger, let me take a look” I said. 

He hesitated.

I frowned. Even though I didn't have beta eyes I stared him down and said, “move” in then most commanding voice I had. He immediately whimpered and stepped away. I nodded at him.  
Aurora had a scratch over her nose and a large gash on her paw. 

I found the focal point on her neck and behind her knee and pushed into them at the same time. It triggered her shift and I was able to see the wounds on her skin. 

The scratch on her nose wasn’t deep. But since it had not healed it meant that it was a supernatural beast that had made the wound. I looked at the gash on her right leg. It would definitely need stitches.

“Ray, can you do stitches?” I asked.

“Once, but not anymore. But hands shake at the memory’s” she said.

“You do poke tattoos?” I asked.

“Different” she said.

“Can you walk me through it?” I asked.

“Yes” she said.

“Okay” I said. 

I picked Aurora up and carried her up the hill. Badger and Ray walked together on four paws, badger walking between Ray and I. When we got to the car, Badger sat in the back and held Aurora.  
Ray jumped in the front with me.

“We can make a pit stop into town, I'll need to get some stuff there” I said.

“Whatever we need to do” Ray said.

I turned the car around and drove towards town. As we were almost there, I noticed how much my feet hurt. I also noticed I would have to walk into the store barefoot, covered in splatters of dried blood, dirt, and sweat.

“I'm going to wash your feet once we take care of Aurora” Ray said.

“What?” I asked.

“To wash someone's feet is to care for them. Your ran through the woods with unprotected feet. You did it for me, for our pack. And on behalf of our pack, I want to show my gratitude” she said.

“I think a thank you would suffice” I said.

She smiled.

“It wouldn't” she whispered.

We went silent.

We were almost into town when I decided to check on Bader and Aurora.

“How you guys doing back there” I asked.

“Her breathing is better. Her heart rate is steady and strong” Badger said softly.

We all knew he was a soft spoken guy.

And we knew what Aurora meant to him.

“She’ll be fine, I promise” I said.

“Thank you...beta” Badger whimpered.

“Never a problem” I said.

We drove the rest of the way in silently.

I parked in the Walmart parking lot and got out. I ran threw getting the medical supplies I needed. I nearly scared the charier half to death. But I ran back to the parking lot with aching feet. I jumped in and handed the bag of supplies to Ray.

I quickly drove us to Ray’s house. Badger careful carried Aurora inside. I shut the door behind us all.

“Lie her on the rug on the floor” Ray said.

Badger let set her down carefully.

“What now?” he asked.

“Now, I'm going to stitch up her leg” I said I took the sharp, non barbed, fishing hook out of it’s package and wiped it down with the rubbing alcohol. I tired the end of the stitch string to it.

“Now, just hook it under the skin, close to the edge of the wound” Ray said. 

I followed her instructions and carefully sewed the wound. Aurora barely made a sound.

I kept going until I reached the end.

“Good, now hook it under the last stitch, then tie it” I said. 

I hooked down the stitch and tied it. I cut the string and sat back on my heels.

“It's done, she’ll be fine in a few days” I said. 

Badger let out a sigh.

“When will she wake up?” he asked.

“Can't be sure. But she’ll wake when she's ready” Ray said.

Badger nodded.

“In the meantime, tell us what happened” I said.

“We were running, northeast like we were told. But we got a really uneasy feeling, so we ran a little faster. Soon we could tell something was chasing us. Once we got to the clearing, Aurora started barking and growling. The Kamikaze showed itself. It scratch at her nose and when she tried to get a bit in, it clawed down her calf. I grabbed her and stood over her. I thought it was going to attack me, but it didn't. It was just gone” Badger said.

“It just...left?” I asked.

He nodded.

“We need to take care of this, like soon. Tomorrow we can try to track it down” Ray said.

We nodded.

I started cleaning up the supplies. My feet ached and my ankles burned.

“Come on” Ray said, as she pulled me into the bathroom.


End file.
